Small blankets, popularly known as security blankets, are highly desired by most babies. Babies also require teething rings and pacifiers. These items are usually separated and are often misplaced and lost. The art is devoid of any coordinated device which combines the necessary elements of a security blanket, teething ring and pacifier.